


ʇɹɐʇs ǝʌol

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Adorable, Budding Love, Confession, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: The blossoming of love.
Relationships: Alyssa Cho/Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-gi
Kudos: 1





	ʇɹɐʇs ǝʌol

**Author's Note:**

> Final upload from my massacred documents. I must say, this is my most favourite piece I have written.

˙puǝ ǝɥʇ

¿ʇᴉuuᴉ 'ʎlǝʌo˥

˙ǝʌo˥ ƃunoʎ'ɥO

˙ʇɥƃᴉɹq puɐ ƃᴉq ˙pǝlᴉɯs puɐ spuɐɥ plǝɥ ɥʇoq ʎǝɥ┴

˙pǝǝpuᴉ sǝ⅄ ˙dᴉɥsuoᴉʇɐlǝɹ ɐ ɟo ʇɹɐʇs ǝɥʇ sɐʍ sᴉɥ┴

˙snoᴉɔᴉlǝp lɐǝɹ ˙snoᴉɔᴉlǝp sɐʍ ʇI ˙ɯɐǝɹɔ ǝɔᴉ ǝɹoɯ ǝʇɐ puɐ pǝlᴉɯs ɐssʎl∀

”˙ǝɔᴉN“

˙pᴉɐs ǝɥS ”ʇᴉ˥“

”¿looɥɔsǝoɥ s’ʍoH“

˙pǝǝpuI ˙pǝᴉldǝɹ ᴉפ-ƃuoǝ⅄ ”˙sǝʎ ɥO“

˙ʎddɐɥ sɐʍ ɐssʎl∀ ”˙ǝɔᴉu sᴉ sᴉɥ┴“

˙ǝɔuǝlᴉs ǝɹoW

˙uᴉɐƃɐ pǝlᴉɯs ǝH

˙punos ƃuᴉɹǝʞuᴉʇ ʎlǝʌol ɐ sᴉ ʇI ˙ɥƃnɐl ɹǝɥ ƃuᴉɹɐǝɥ pǝʞᴉl ǝH ˙uᴉɐƃɐ pǝlᴉɯs ǝH

˙pɹɐɥ pǝɥƃnɐl ǝɥS ”¡¡ɐɥɐH ¡ɐǝ⅄“

”¿ploɔ sᴉ ɯɐǝɹɔ ǝɔᴉ ǝɥʇ znƆ ¿ʇᴉ ʇǝפ ˙looƆ“

”˙ɯn⅄“

”¿ǝʇsɐʇ ɯɐǝɹɔ ǝɔᴉ ɹnoʎ sǝop ʍoH“

˙pǝǝpuᴉ sǝ⅄ ˙pǝppou ᴉפ-ƃuoǝ⅄

˙ɥʇǝǝʇ pǝʍoɥs ɐssʎl∀ ”uɹnq ʍolS ˙ʎɐʞo ɥO“

˙pǝɹǝʍsuɐ ǝH ”˙ɥsnɹ ʇ’uplnoɥs ǝM ˙oN“

¿pǝʞsɐ ǝɥS ”¿ssᴉʞ ǝʍ plnoɥS ˙ǝɔᴉu sᴉ sᴉɥ┴“ ˙pǝlᴉɯs ɐssʎl∀ ”¡ǝ⅄“

˙pǝɥƃnɐl ᴉפ-ƃuoǝ⅄ ”¡ʎɹɐsɹǝʌᴉuuɐ ǝʇnuᴉɯ uǝ┴“

˙uǝʇ ɹO ˙sǝʇnuᴉɯ ǝʌᴉɟ ɹoɟ ǝɔuǝlᴉs sɐʍ ǝɹǝɥ┴

˙ǝuoɥd ɹǝɥ pǝɥɔʇɐʍ ǝɥS ”looƆ“ ˙pǝlᴉɯs ɐssʎl∀

˙pᴉɐs ǝH ”˙ǝɹnS’‘

˙ʇuǝɹǝɟɟᴉp ou ǝq sᴉ puǝᴉɹɟlɹᴉƃ puɐ puǝᴉɹɟʎoq ǝqʎɐW ˙pǝǝpuᴉ sǝ⅄ ˙spuǝᴉɹɟ sɐ pooƃ pᴉp ʎǝɥ┴ ˙ʞɔɐqɐ uǝʞɐʇ ʇᴉq ɐ ɹǝɥ ʇɐ pǝʞool ᴉפ-ƃuoǝ⅄“

˙ɯᴉɥ pǝɥɔʇɐʍ ǝɥS ”¿sǝʎ ɐ ʇɐɥʇ sI ˙sʞuɐɥ┴“

”˙oʇ pooƃ ʞool noʎ ʞuᴉɥʇ I ˙ʎɐʞO“

”˙puǝᴉɹɟʎoq ʎɯ ǝq oʇ noʎ ʇuɐʍ I“

”˙uɐɯ ɹnoʎ ƃuᴉǝq ʇnoqɐ ʇɐɥʇ sɐʍ ʇɐɥM‘ ˙ɹǝɥ pǝɥɔʇɐʍ ǝH ’ʞ‘ ˙pǝlqɯnW ˙ᴉפ-ƃuoǝ⅄ ”˙ɥO“

˙uᴉɐƃɐ pᴉɐs ɐssʎl∀ ”˙ǝɔᴉu ʞool no⅄“

”¿ʇɐɥM“ ˙pǝdsɐƃ ᴉפ-ƃuoǝ⅄

˙ǝʇnɔ ǝɹoɯ ʞool oʇ pǝlƃƃᴉƃ ǝɥS

˙ɐɥɐH ˙pǝɥƃnɐl ǝɥs ”˙uɐɯ ʎɯ ǝq ˙pooƃ ʞool no⅄ ˙ʎǝH“ ˙pǝǝpuᴉ sǝ⅄ ˙pᴉp sʎɐʍlɐ ǝɥS ˙ƃuᴉʞool pooƃ sɐʍ ǝɥ ʇɥƃnoɥʇ puɐ ᴉפ-ƃuoǝ⅄ ʇɐ pǝʞool puɐ ɯɐǝɹɔ-ǝɔᴉ ɹǝɥ ǝʇɐ ɐssʎl∀

˙ssǝuʇǝᴉnb uᴉ uǝʞɔᴉɥɔ ƃuᴉʇɐǝ sɐʍ ʎoq ǝɥʇ puɐ ǝuoɥd ɹǝɥ uo sɐʍ lɹᴉƃ ǝɥ┴

˙ǝɹǝɥʇ ǝldoǝd ʎluo ǝɥʇ ǝɹǝʍ ʎǝɥ┴ ˙ʇǝᴉnb ʎɹǝʌ sɐʍ ʇI

˙ʇol ɐ oʇ ʇuǝʍ ʎǝɥʇ ǝɔɐld ɯɐǝɹɔ-ǝɔᴉ uɐ ʇɐ ʇɐs ʎoq ɹᴉɐɥ pǝƃuɐɹo puɐ lɹᴉƃ pǝɹᴉɐɥ uʍoɹq ∀

˙ʇoɥ sɐʍ ʎɐp ǝɥ┴ ˙ʇɥƃᴉɹq ƃuᴉuᴉɥs sɐʍ uns ǝɥ┴


End file.
